The Adventures of Nny
by Sausimae Fuma
Summary: Some stuff I decided to do. Now with a full line plot.
1. Notice

**Ello! This is not a chapter.**

**Ello!**

**To my fellow readers and writers , I`m updating this so I will have a plot and better grammar.**

**I`m pretty sure nobody`s going to read this , but hey , maybe someone will.**

**I`m open to any ideas and stuff.**

**I`ll have the story up soon. **

**My new chapters will not be as frequent.**

**Goodbye!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**I couldn't get myself to write, but here I go!**

**Just to point out, I don't like reading my stories, so, bear with me! **

**Chapter 1**

**Chambers**

_**Thump, thump, thump…**_

Her heartbeat raced on.

_**Thump….**_

The woman had beads of sweat pouring down her face, soaking her flashy top.

"Please…" she choked out, "let me go! I didn't do anything!"

She continued with this worthless drabble. Johnny let out a light chuckle.

"You're like all the others, beautiful or ugly…everyone's so fucking ugly inside. Including me!" he replied in a retort.

He twirled his knife." Yet all so similar…"

He laid his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat dead on.

"Isn't it odd how the heart is the source of life, but ….it's the only thing indicating your not dead yet." He muttered.

"Just let me go!"

"Quiet! I need some amusement in this!" he said lifting up her shirt.

She squealed, "Pervert! Get your fucking hands off me! Don't rape me, rapist!"

"Shut up! I would never do that!"

He easily sliced through the flesh across her chest making her squirm and howl even more.

He put his goggles and gloves on.

"Stop!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that", he said slapping on his mask, "Just stop struggling or I'll do this the dirty way."

She started to yelp louder, "Help!"

"I said shut up! This is for your own good!"

She still continued her helpless screams and howls for help. Johnny let out a sigh.

"Fine, I won't use my tools for this…" he said making her calm down a little , but the pain was still getting to her.

He gave her an evil smirk and a pang of terror shot through her. His smirk was now curling into a wry smile. She suddenly lost hope as he started to get closer to her.

He grabbed to two flaps of flesh and started to rip it open, revealing her inner organs.

She was squealing like a little piglet, struggling to get the restraints off.

He pinned the skin down and grabbed a cloth from a nearby table.

"Here. Bite this and try not to scream anymore", he said stuffing it in her mouth.

Her screams were now muffled by the rough, sandpaper-like cloth.

"Try not to make this boring, I want some action, "he said teasingly following with a small giggle.

She was probably still rambling on about this, but it was muffled by the gag. He pinned down the flaps of skin and pulled out a hammer.

"So, okay, I lied, "he said laughing.

Right as she was going to respond he slammed the hammer down right on target with her heart, making a giant SPLAAASh! Blood, bones, and other shit went flying everywhere, covering Nny and the floor in gore.

At first he was a bit satisfied, but seeing all the blood on him he screamed like a girl in a low-budget horror movie, about to be attacked by a monster, and bolted down the hallway, to the laundry room.

He slung off his mask and goggles. Then, he pulled off his clothes, put em in the wash, and turned it on. He rinsed off in the sink and slipped a fresh pair of clothes on.

He sat down in a chair, still panting, and tried to calm down.

"Haven't killed someone in so long and the blood got to you, eh?" asked Reverend meat.

"Shut up!" Nny shot back in retort, "I was just in a bit of shock. Nothing important."

The statue just laughed." Nothing important? Hoo ha ha! Seeing you flee made my day day!"

Johnny just got up and started to clean his goggles and other instruments of torture. Meat was still chuckling to himself.

"It's not that funny. Ha ha , now shut up you junky piece of painted wood and leave."

He stopped and sneered.

"Aren`t you tired of this? Killing can get so…boring. Why don`t you get a job or something?" asked the burger boy statue.

"This is my job." he hissed," To clean this world of all the worthless fucks out there , shit like you."

He sighed after completing his task and went to fix the other mess left in the other room.

"Johnny , Johnny…" rambled Reverend Meat.

"Johnny…."

"Shut up you stupid bunny! I'm Nny`s new voice and I'm doing what's right!" he yelled in reply," And that's what you didn't do.."

**Done! Wow…it sucks.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! I'm continuing the series as promised. Please tell people about this so others can read it as well! I suck and I'll try not to kill you with my horrid writing! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

**Thoughts and Voices in Your Head**

Dumping the bleach and disinfectant on the floor, Nny let out a small sigh. He slid the mask off for a second, the strong, chemical stench making him shakier then what he was already feeling. He shuddered and coughed.

"Still sobbing over that little encounter? Wah wah-"

"No!" he snapped at Meat," It suddenly got unbearably cold…"

"From your ever growing coldness and insanity? Makes sense to me…." He said smiling, of course, that's all he could do.

Nny muttered out a growl," Not that , and your so close to being hacked into a billion fucking pieces of wood chips!"

Johnny walked off, still a little shaky from the recent blood bath.

"I'm going…I'm going to check that accursed room."

With the slam of the door, Bub was already deep in worry.

"Shit, I can already feeling him …pulling away from me…"

"And with that I will make…my way back!"

"Shut up, Eff! I will make the decisions around here!"

"Oh you ignorant excuse for a voice! Johnny has more to offer then listening to your advice!"

"Guys, settle down, Johnny no longer needs you just as he no longer needs me and Bub. We'll all die out eventually."

"No! Lying bunny we will return soon!"

"Face….We're all on the verge of dying soon….Johnny's…he's finding his…sanity!"

"Impossible!"

"He was going to change anyway. We are all going to slip away."

"Bub surely you can stop this instead of constantly teasing him!"

"What do you think I'm doing….Ugh…let's just forget it.."

"No!WE CAN`T LEAVE! WE MUST SURVIVE!"

"SHUT UP! WE`RE DONE FOR..."

"No, YOU'RE done for. We are returning, along with our master…MOOSE!"

Ooh, cliffhanger! To everyone at the end ALL the voices were talking giving hints on what's happening next. I hope to make everyone into character better.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ello! No one, again, will read this probably….**

**But who cares! I don't! But if someone so happens to actually read these…thank you….**

**So anyway, enjoy this TERRIBLE writing.**

**Jk!**

**Chapter Three**

**Memories and Return**

**(I suck at titles)**

I knew this room so very well. Wait…..

It was actually pretty new…

Anyway, this was my room of memories and returns.

The Tainted Room

It had a crystal chandelier, little crystals bulbs hung from it, filling the room in a dim, moon washed shade. Candles were lit: long and skinny, a light shade of lavender.

The walls, unlike the rest of the house, were a deep blue at the top and turned to a sea green as it progressed downward. The center had an old-style radiator, flowing with cold air. The floor was a dark wood, not sure what kind it was.

I walked up to the radiator and searched for the dial. I shivered and coughed, and then saw it. I immediately grabbed it and turned it to the center. It heated giving the room a more natural, calm environment.

The wall faded to a blackish shade of orange, strange as it seems, and the candles turned to a candy-apple red. The chandelier made the room wavy and dizzy. I gripped my head and felt nauseous. The pain soon subsided and I noticed those vile little chests.

They anger me.

I walked up to the first. Simply painted an ocean blue and had a small carving of a long lost friend.

Nailbunny.

I dragged my hand across it, feeling the small grooves and scratches under the paint. I opened the latch and stared inside. Filled to the brim with photos and memorabilia, I picked some stuff out of the chest.

This chest represented things I loved, longed for, and had lost.

I despised and loved this chest. It made me feel….fuzzy. In my hand was the receipt I had when I bought Nailbunny and a picture of us when he was still one piece and alive.

I had a giant, toothy grin and gripped him tightly. His eyes were full of terror and a bit of relief.

Oh memories…

_Johnny's face was glued to the glass tank. His skinny 7 year-old frame plastered against the giant cages and tanks of animals. He watched the bunnies hop around. The large momma rabbit sat in the back munching on some pellets._

_Two of the smaller, baby rabbits were sharing a plump carrot, while the last bunny stared right at Johnny._

_It blinked and twitched its little, pink nose._

_An employee walked by as he gazed inside the tank of hippity-hoppity creatures._

_He tapped on his shoulder._

_Johnny hadn't noticed and continued his steady gaze._

"_Er, excuse me Kid."_

_Johnny turned around and tried to act in his finest manner._

"_What?"_

"_Um, I was just wondering if you would like to purchase one of those."_

_He swiveled back around and looked at the tiny bunny. It stretched and yawned._

"_How much for that one?" he asked pointing at it._

"_50 bucks…" he mumbled rubbing the back of his head._

"_50 BUCKS?" he blurted out._

"_Are you gonna be able to pay for it?" _

_He almost instantly pulled out his dad's old leather wallet to check his money supply. It only held 35 dollars, 13 cents, and a few wrappers from the trail mix he fished out of a vending machine._

"_Uh, no…."_

_The man sighed and slapped his head._

"_I-I'm so sorry kid, but you can't have that rabbit if you have no money."_

_Johnny grinded his teeth together, with a twisted grimace, and turned around, folding his arms._

" _I could kill you right now!" he thought to himself._

_Alas, he let out a breath and muttered:_

"_I understand sir."_

_The man continued walking away._

_Johnny's eyes darted around and he snatched the little bunny out of the tank. He ran as quickly as he could out of the store. Soon, he was sitting on his couch at a house he found one day._

_He petted the little bunny as it nibbled on some carrots he chopped up for it. It looked up at him and wiggled its pink nose. Johnny let out a true smile and stroked the bunny's fur before setting the box he kept it in on the ground._

_He walked out of the room and sat on his bed. He lay down and tried to fall asleep._

"_Johnny…"_

_He covered his ears and shut his eyes; the bitter voices of the Doughboy bouncing around in his tiny 7-yearold mind._

"_You brought a living thing home and haven't killed i1?"D-boy said in a menacing tone,"Tsk, tsk… why did you bring me to life! HUH! YOU ARE JUST A BOY! AN IDIOTIC LITTLE BOY!"_

_He dug his nails into his ears and screeched._

"_SHUT UP! PLEASE SHUT UP!"_

"_Quiet…Just…kill it will ya?"_

_He got up with a sniffle. He grabbed a hammer. As he walked in with a quiet, steady stream of tears, the bunny stood up. It looked up at him and yawned. Johnny, still crying, grabbed the little rabbit and walked to a wooden post._

_He sobbed and stared at the fuzzy hairs tingling on the bunny's head. It looked at him with pleading eyes._

"_What are you doing?" it seemed to call to him._

_Johnny closed his eyes and steadied a nail above the little chest fur on the small bunny. He let out a breath as he aimed and opened his eyes._

"_To stop this…and end both our suffering…"He whispered out._

_The bunny's heart felt like it fell out and it closed its beady, black eyes._

"_I'm ready…"_

_He sniffed and brought down the hammer and slammed the nail through._

Johnny was brought back to reality. He brushed the tears from his face and threw the pictures and other items into the chest. He shut it and leaned against it with a sob. It vanished under him and he slammed his elbows into his knees.

He got up and moved to the next chest. He sighed. He knew he wouldn't like this one at all. It was the Doughboys, both which had never spoke to him in years. He pushed it away.

"_Maybe next time….,"he whispered in his brain._

He walked out and into the dining hall. Meat was gone.

"Meat? Meeaaat…? He whispered.

"_Wow…I actually sound worried," he said in his head._

"_Maybe you are…" _said a harsh voice.

Johnny flinched. He never felt scared before, but whoever this was…talked to him. Was it a victim? No, they were scared…

"_Answer, Johnny, I know you want to turn around."_

So he did. Psycho Doughboy! Wasn't he dead or something?

"_Why did you bring me back!"_ he sputtered,"_ I loved being in constant darkness!"_

He stumbled and fell into a box. Then, Mr. Eff came out.

"_Well, I'm glad! I want a chance to live and become real!"_ he shouted.

D-boy made a remark and the two Styrofoam figures started to wrestle.

I sighed and then turned around.

"I have a feeling I won't like this…"

**End.**


End file.
